


L.O.R.A.S

by Kaioken95



Series: Mallek Week 2021 [6]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consorts - Freeform, Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, God Tier Mallek, MSPA Reader - Freeform, Mallek Week (Hiveswap), Mallek Week 2021, Mallek in his session, Rogue of Time God Tier, SBURB/SGRUB (Homestuck), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: The Rogue of Time arrives on his planet: Land of Relics and Season, to rest and recharge after a long series of missions.Mallek Week 2021 Day 6
Series: Mallek Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201268
Kudos: 2





	L.O.R.A.S

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short piece, as I had to think about the kind of planet that Mallek would have in a session. 
> 
> LORAS 'the Land of Relics and Seasons' is inspired by elements of Mortis (Star Wars: Clone Wars) and the Hidden Land/Temporal Tower (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
> 
> Please enjoy reading, and feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

The setting is a strange planet, the sky was an unnatural vision, vibrant blue energy almost fire-like burns across the sky, like waves racing around the entire planet, from the view of space it appears like a current of water that swirls around the atmosphere. The landmass was a vivid looking scene, truly something out of a dream. On one side A series of vast lush fields, dense forest and green mountains, with stunning vistas. To the other side was a desert that seemed to cover half of the planet, the sands were a dark golden shade, littered by many several stone pillars, some still standing and others crumbling or in ruin. 

And in between the two regions was a series of floating masses of land, mountains, they had been suspended in the air, frozen in time. And within the epicentre of the floating mountains was a structure, a tower, the stone tiling was identical to the pillars scattered throughout the desert, and had vines and plants from the forests growing in between them. Each stone in this tower was glowing a symbol that was the same blue as the energy looping around the world. Engraved over the tower’s entrance was the gear symbol.

Just then the symbol begins to glow, but rather than the calming blue, a blood red glow fills the symbol. Suddenly the great stone doors slowly opened outwards, someone was exiting the tower. 

Mallek steps outside, he is dressed in his god tier robes, the red complimenting his usual blue features. Clinging to his shoulder was a slightly large gecko, its scales were a purple hue, with yellow stripes running the top of his body from its head to the end of its tail. 

Along with them as a few fireflies slowly hover out the darkness of the tower they lazily fly around Mallek before flying off in various directions. The troll leaves out a short sigh, before releasing his dark blue wings, he then takes a few steps forward before stepping off the edge and taking flight. 

He felt re-energized after making it back to his planet, the Land of Relics and Seasons. The tower had a healing effect on his body, like the safe point in a video game. His powers as a Rogue of Time were stronger than normal on this planet, the ability to steal time and manipulate it. He would often come here to check on the status of its consorts and after he ascended it was a way for him to recharge.

When he first arrived on his planet it was all so surreal to him, between the strange dream-like setting, that the seasons seemed to go by the time of day, during the day it beautiful green forests on the side and scorching deserts on the other, and by nightfall, those vibrant forests would be blanketed by what he can to learn as frozen water otherwise known as ‘snow’ according to his human friend. And the desert would also be a frigid wasteland, below sub-zero temperature. 

The tower was the only area here on LORAS that was unaffected by the strange weather pattern. Though finding a way via the floating rocks was rather difficult pre-god tier without the convenient method of flight, with help from the lizards and fireflies he managed to find a way to safely navigate to the ancient structure. 

He arrives at the forest region, zooming over the area until he comes across a structure in a large clearing. At the four corners of the building were a series of robots that were designed in Mallek’s likeness, they seem to be patrolling the area, a tall pylon that was storing electricity, which was connected to the building, which was responsible for giving it power, and of course hovering above the building was a red gate linked to the other gate located at the top of the atmosphere. 

This was his hive, it had been transported here when he began his session, the exterior was a little damaged, with vines that were beginning to overgrow, despite the short time of his session LORAS’s time moves much quicker though it only affected the land rather than the living beings. 

  
Immediately when he touches the ground, his robots’ attention is alerted to him, their blue eyes blink various colours before stopping on green and then returning to blue. An indication that they recognized him, any intruders would be met with severe punishment as he had programmed them to guard his hive against unwanted visitors. And of course, the consorts were deemed as non-threatening so they could come and go as they pleased when Mallek was off-world. 

Mallek retracts his wings back and enters his hive. It was the usual mess, the same smell that he had been used to, entering his home, the gecko consort hops off Mallek’s shoulder and begins exploring, it makes several clicking noises and then several more gecko appear to have been hiding among the clutter and computer parts, they then gather forming a circle, each is a different colour, they march in a circle making noises, as they appeared to be communicating with each other. 

Mallek smiles faintly at the creatures, which then spreads further when he hears a hissing noise. Slithering through a stack of clothes is a pure white snake, with blue slit eyes, Mallek crouches down and holds his arm out to his lusus, allowing to coil up his arm and wrap around his neck and shoulder. After getting more comfortable, he gets his laptop and sits on his couch. Opening his trollian, and begins to type…

* * *

\-- **snakeBytes [SB]** began trolling **AlienInvasionofOne [AIOO]** \--

** SB: hey **   
** AIOO: Hey bro, what’s up? **   
** SB: nothing, i'm on loras right now; **   
** SB: i was feeling a little drained;  **   
** SB: used too much energy during that last battle; **   
** AIOO: I can imagine… **   
** AIOO: Diemen said that you were on fire. **   
** AIOO: Metahropically I mean. **   
** AIOO: It was like you were in the zone when you’re coding or hacking.  **   
** SB:ha! **   
** SB: = that so huh; **   
** SB: to be honest, yeah;  **   
** SB: i guess i went a little overboard;  **   
** AIOO: Yeah… You did. **   
** AIOO: You should really take it easy you know. **   
** AIOO: You’ve been god tier for a few months now but still… **   
** AIOO: It is a lot to take in, your powers are much stronger now. **   
** AIOO: Still it’s not like you to be careless. **   
** SB: yeah; **   
** SB: time != always on my side;;; **   
** SB: despite being a time player; **   
** AIOO: That was clever!  **   
** AIOO: But yeah, don’t overexert yourself too much. **   
** SB: my thoughts exactly;  **   
** SB: so i'm gonna take a few hours to just rest;  **   
** AIOO: Okay. No worries we can talk later, try and rest up! **

\-- **snakeBytes [SB]** ceased trolling **AlienInvasionofOne [AIOO]** \--

* * *

Mallek checks a few more things on his laptop, running a quick diagnostic before logging off. He finds his phone and lays back on his couch, playing some game on his device, checking his messages. Ignoring the noises of the consorts as they began their regular ritual, making a rhythmic noise, while his lusus curled up on his chest.


End file.
